So-Kehur
So-Kehur Fezim (nicknamed "So") is a human monk employed by Quellana (see Whispers of the Past). History so, so and i guess nino were in the monastery with their parents and I think it got burned down and everyone ran you good? you putting you good in there? Um... *sigh* um then they all ran away and I think so ran to a cave and he started to have visions with the writing god, what's his name? I don't know um and then he... yeah that was about it so if you can edit that into a proficient story that actually made sense, that'd be good. and then he met up with the group, um.. at the Colosseum? I don't know *sniff* *exhale* I'm trying to think of my backstory. yeah *chuckles briefly* then they met up at the colosseum so was really quiet and he writes a lot and he has this kind of enchantment that he can track down writing I guess Death So was killed by Asmodeus at the end of the To Hell and Back adventure. After Asmodeus teleported the rest of the party out of the cultists' hideout, he brutally killed So as an act of terror. He sent So's bloody, mangled remains to the party in a brightly coloured present box addressed to Nino after the party arrived at a nearby town. Trivia "What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo." -The Navy Seals CopypastaCategory:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dead